thetroopfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Hassles
Synopsis Cadence becomes a member of the Troop after saving Lakewood from an Ice Ghoul. Plot Jake, Hayley and Kirby are bringing Cadence into their group when Troop International arrives, led by Randall, to capture and contain Cadence. Randall has Cadence locked up in Troop HQ and scheduled to be sent back to the monster dimension. Jake, Hayley, Kirby and Mr. Stockley try to convince Randall that Cadence is not a threat, but Randall reminds them that it is a Troop protocol to contain monsters regardless, and threatens to have the entire Lakewood Troop replaced for harboring a monster. Jake, Hayley, Kirby and Mr. Stockley hatch a plan for the teenagers to free Cadence and help her escape while Mr. Stockley distracts Randall by taking him on a tour around Lakewood High. Posing as guards, Jake, Hayley and Kirby free Cadence from her cell, and take her out of the school. Hayley gives Cadence Mr. Stockley's car, with which to flee Lakewood, as International will not stop hunting her. Cadence bids Jake, Hayley and Kirby farewell and drives off to leave Lakewood. Meanwhile, Mr. Stockley takes Randall on a tour of the school which irritates Randall, and meets a janitor who he tells to fix the air conditioning. The janitor goes round to the back of the school, to find an Ice Ghoul feeding off the air conditioning unit. The Ice Ghoul attacks the janitor, turning him into an ice zombie, who then goes off to turn others for the Ice Ghoul. Back in the school, Jake and Kirby notice the janitor, who then turns dozens of other students in the school into ice zombies which attack and chase Jake and Kirby. Jake and Kirby escape back to Troop HQ, where Mr. Stockley discovers that an Ice Ghoul is behind the incursion, and warns that if the zombie infestation spreads beyond Lakewood, it could potentially engulf the entire world. Randall and his two fellow Troop members go up into the school to deal with the threat (followed by Jake, Kirby and Mr. Stockley), but are easily overwhelmed and turned by the ice zombie hordes. Jake, Kirby and Stockley flee from the zombies into the school bathrooms, and Mr. Stockley sacrifices himself to the hordes to distract them while Jake and Kirby escape. Meanwhile, Cadence is about to exit Lakewood when she is attacked by the zombie janitor, but cannot be turned because she is half monster. Seeing the ice zombie hordes overrunning the town, Cadence decides to return to help. Jake and Kirby meet up with Hayley at Hannigan's and barricade themselves inside from the ice zombies. The zombies, lead by the zombified Mr. Stockley, eventually break in and attack Kirby, but Cadence arrives and Jake and Hayley escape with her. They head to the ice skating rink, where they calculate the Ice Ghoul is, and find the Ghoul and the ice zombies gathered there, including the zombified Randall and Mr. Stockley. The three try to get past the zombies to the Ice Ghoul to destroy it, but Hayley and Cadence are overwhelmed by the ice zombies, and Hayley is turned into one. Jake, meanwhile, encounters Kirby, posing as an ice zombie to avoid being turned, and gets to the Ice Ghoul. However, the Ghoul freezes Jake and laughs cruelly, having seemingly won. Just then, Cadence remembers how Jake, Hayley and Kirby treated her as one of their own and risked themselves for her, and, refusing to let them down now, transforms into her monster form, breaks free from the zombies, and jumps at the Ice Ghoul and down its throat. Inside the monster, Cadence begins clawing at its stomach, destroying the Ghoul from the inside out and turning the ice zombies back to normal. Randall recaptures Cadence and takes her back to Troop HQ with Jake, Hayley, Kirby and Mr. Stockley, seemingly to lock her back up. However, he instead gives Cadence a Troop badge and she is warmly introduced by her friends and Randall into the Lakewood Troop as reward for saving the town. Gallery To view the ''Ice Hassles' /''Gallery gallery, clickhere.' Appearances Characters *Jake Collins *Hayley Steele *Kirby Bankroft Cadworth III *Cadence Nash *Mr. Stockley *Randall Monsters *Ice Ghoul *Blood Thrasher Trivia *This episode is chronologically the Season 2 finale. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes